


Qualidade X Quantidade (Janeiro/Fevereiro 2018)

by pieandart



Series: Sprinterkombi [1]
Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Julinho Apaixonado, Julinho Ativo, Julinho Bissexual, Julinho pega todo mundo que ele não conhece, M/M, Maurílio Aromântico, Maurílio Experiente, Maurílio Passivo, Maurílio faz o contrario, Menções de pedofilia, Sexo na kombi, Sexo no banho, Tem mto porno, boquete, sexo anal, sexo gay, sexo oral
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: “Eu transei uma vez.” Maurílio tinha dito no programa naquele dia e aquilo não tinha saído da cabeça do Julinho. Como assim uma vez? Só uma vez? Não podia ser sério.Spoiler alert: não era.





	1. Acorda, Júlio César.

**Author's Note:**

> Isso deveria se passar antes da minha fic "Quase Um Ano" mas cronologicamente o Maurílio disse que transou depois da Canção para Amanda dos Anjos então não faz sentido, mas vamos fingir que ele disse antes e foda-se.

“Ah, eu já transei uma vez.” Maurílio tinha dito no programa naquele dia e aquilo não tinha saído da cabeça do Julinho. Como assim uma vez? Só uma vez? Não podia ser sério.

Naquela quinta feira quando eles saíram para beber, como faziam todas as quintas, ele decidiu perguntar. Já tinha bebido cerveja suficiente pra pergunta não parecer tão intrusiva. E esqueceu que um dos motivos que não perguntara antes era pra não ficar com mais motivo pra dar uma boa surra de pau no palestrinha.

“Aí, Maurílio. Como assim tu só transou uma vez?”

“Que?!” Maurílio falou alto por cima da música com a cara mais espantada do mundo.

“No programa segunda você disse que já tinha transado uma vez.” Julinho explicou.

“Ah, eu quis dizer na segunda. Antes do programa.” Falou com tranquilidade e continuou balançando a cabeça com a música como se não fosse nada demais. Julinho ficou encarando ele, pasmo. Com quem caralhos ele teria transado?

“Palestrinha, acho que eu vou meter o pé, bebi demais já.” Decidiu que ele só podia estar ouvindo e vendo coisas quando ele percebeu o jeito que Maurílio tava olhando pras pessoas do Barra Music. Depois de passar tantas quintas com ele, não era possível só ter reparado agora. Então ele devia estar imaginando.

“Sério?” Tinha decepção na voz dele, e deu uma olhada de cima a baixo pro outro. “Você que sabe.” Deu de ombros.

“Vai ficar aí sozinho?” Queria ter coragem de pedir para que fosse pra casa com ele como um flerte e não um pedido bêbado de socorro. Maurílio olhou pra baixo rindo.

“Você sempre some com alguém e me deixa sozinho. Pode ir que eu me viro.” Ele gesticulou pro outro ir e terminou sua lata de cerveja. “Não é como se eu fosse _ficar_ sozinho.” Ele levantou, olhando fixamente para alguém na multidão.

“Com certeza eu bebi demais.” Julinho sacudiu a cabeça. Não era possível.

“O que que não é possível?” Maurílio perguntou. Julinho tinha dito aquilo alto?

“Ih, nada não. Deixa quieto.” O outro deu de ombros, por sorte. “Tô indo.” Julinho deixou uma nota de 20 na mesa e deu um tapa carinhoso no rosto de Maurílio, que retribuiu com dois no braço.

Assim que Julinho sumiu em direção à porta, Maurílio foi até seu alvo. Ao chegar na porta, porém, percebeu que estava sem seu celular e correu de volta pra mesa. Era muita sorte que tivesse caído um monte de guardanapo em cima ou certamente teriam levado. Percebendo que o amigo tinha sumido, procurou ele por reflexo na multidão. Lá estava ele com a blusa aberta até o umbigo, caída nos ombros com as mãos debaixo da blusa de uma menina que parecia muito satisfeita com o que ele tava fazendo no pescoço dela. E não era uma das meninas fáceis que Julinho costuma dar umas rapidinhas no banheiro, era uma menina bonita com uma roupa decente e conservadora. O tipo de garota que tá procurando um namorado e não uma rapidinha. Mesmo assim, lá estava ela deixando Maurílio, MAURÍLIO, puxar seus cabelos loiros. 

Ele sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dela e ela riu, olhando pras amigas antes de assentir. Parecia que ela estava apresentando ele antes de se despedir. Julinho se perguntou se ele já estava em casa tendo um sonho bêbado esquisito e decidiu seguir o amigo pra ver o que ia acontecer. Ele sentou num banco de praça do outro lado da rua de onde a Kombi estava estacionada logo depois de Maurílio ter sumido pra dentro dela com a garota. Pegou no sono quase imediatamente.

Quando acordou, foi por causa do barulho. Alguém deu um grito fininho que foi na alma. Ele olhou em volta. Tava começando a amanhecer. Quanto tempo tinha ficado ali? O dia já tinha começado a clarear e a Kombi continuava estacionada no mesmo lugar. A essa hora Julinho normalmente já se encontrava dormindo há horas. As pessoas começavam a debandar da balada que devia estar fechando. Só quando ele ouviu mais gritos que ele se deu conta de que vinham da Kombi. Eram abafados, do tipo que se dá mesmo de boca fechada (ou tampada). Deu um arrepio e ele se perguntou se Maurílio não era na verdade um serial killer esse tempo todo.

Os gritinhos ficaram um pouco mais altos antes de pararem por completo. Passaram alguns minutos e se não fosse a adrenalina de descobrir que seu amigo era mesmo um assassino ele teria dormido de novo. O barulho da porta da Kombi se fez presente e Julinho fingiu estar dormindo. Talvez o amigo não estranhasse, afinal ele tinha bebido além da conta.

Tentou olhar pro que tava acontecendo mesmo com os olhos bem fechadinhos e viu a menina ofegante e vermelha, mas sorrindo. Maurílio parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente com os cabelos bagunçados úmidos de suor e a camisa fora da calça aberta por completo. Ele estava descalço e tinha um sorriso solto no rosto. Eles conversavam casualmente enquanto ela colocava o sapato. Maurílio deu um beijo na testa dela e ela o abraçou forte antes de ir. Coisa mais esquisita de se fazer depois de transar, Julinho pensou.

Maurílio puxou um cigarro do bolso e acendeu, se encostando na Kombi. Deu o primeiro trago olhando pro céu, mas quando foi dar o segundo parou ao ver Julinho dormindo no banco. Franziu o cenho e deu um trago rápido antes de abotoar a blusa rapidamente. Colocou a fumaça pra fora e foi em direção ao outro. Sentou do seu lado balançou a mão na frente do seu rosto. Nenhuma reação. Maurílio estalou a língua decepcionado e pôs a mão no cabelo do amigo.

“Ô, Julinho. Júlio César acorda.” Balançou a cabeça dele de um lado pro outro.

“Oi? Ahm?” Julinho fingiu acordar surpreso.

“Como você veio parar aqui?”

“Nossa já tá de dia. Onde a gente tá?”

“Atrás do Barra Music. Mais ou menos... Um pouco mais longe na verdade.”

“Porra, me dá um trago disso aí, Palestrinha.” Julinho já foi pegando o cigarro que Maurílio cedeu com facilidade. “O que você ainda tá fazendo aqui a essa hora?”

“Nossa, você é ainda mais burro assim que acorda, hein.” Ele deu mais um trago. “Tava transando, né.”

“Porra, até agora?” Julinho não precisou fingir a surpresa.

“Ué, Julinho, eu não sou que nem você que come cinco pessoas por noite em cinco minutos cada uma. Gosto de levar meu tempo. É qualidade versus quantidade e eu prefiro qualidade.” Ele sorriu.

“Tá falando que eu não transo com qualidade, tá falando merda. Transa comigo só pra tu vê.” Lógico que não era sério, mas assim que as palavras saíram da boca dele ele queria não ter dito porque como ele queria que fosse sério. Maurílio encarou ele por um momento como se estivesse tentando ler uma letra de médico. Deu de ombros depois de um momento.

“Mais tarde.” Foi tudo que ele disse antes de olhar pra cima e soprar fumaça. Julinho achou que fosse ter um troço. Ficaram ali em silêncio compartilhando aquele cigarro até ele acabar. Parecia que a conversa tinha sido esquecida, mas quando Maurílio levantou e pisou na bituca do cigarro ele virou e apoiou as mãos nas coxas de Julinho, abaixando até ficarem cara a cara. “Na Kombi ou na Sprinter?”


	2. Cara, é só sexo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Releia o título do capítulo.

A boca de Julinho secou. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Era uma piada! Claro! Ele gargalhou e Maurílio se afastou, revirando os olhos.

“É. Parece que não tem mesmo nada a provar.” Maurílio resmungou. “Vai pra casa Júlio César.” Ele falou já atravessando a rua.

“Espera!” Julinho chamou, levantando e dando uma corridinha. “Aí Palestrinha, fica assim não.”

“Assim como, Julinho? Se você não quer transar comigo é problema seu, mas não fica oferecendo coisa que você não vai dá.”

“Cê tá falando sério mesmo?” Julinho perguntou, voltando a ficar incrédulo mais uma vez. “Aí você me complica.”

“Complico o que?”

“Ah, sei lá, porra. Você é meu amigo.”

“E?”

“Não acha que pode dá merda na nossa amizade?” Julinho sempre teve medo disso, por isso sempre engoliu o amor que vinha crescendo pelo palestrinha. Maurílio riu.

“Cara, nunca mudou nada nas outras.” Ele explicou.

“Outras?” Julinho não conseguiu deixar de perguntar imediatamente.

“Reinaldo, Simone, Rogerinho, Letícia, Renan, Giovana, Mateus... Acho que você é o único amigo mais próximo que não tá na lista.” Maurílio percebeu.

“Rogerinho?? Renan?????” Que caralhos tava acontecendo? “Desde quando você passa o rodo em todo mundo?” Agora ele já estava se exaltando.

“Só porque eu não saio me gabando que nem você que todo mundo sabe que já comeu metade do Rio de Janeiro não quer dizer que eu não transe, Julinho. E diferente de você eu transo por gosto, não só pra saciar um fogo no cu fútil que nem você.”

“Fútil é tua cara! E mesmo tendo comido mais gente eu não transei com meus amigos! Isso não se faz!”

“Cara, é só sexo. Qual o problema?”

“Como só sexo? Quando você conhece a pessoa rola sentimento!”

“Fale por si.” Maurílio acendeu outro cigarro, vendo que a conversa não parecia que ia acabar tão cedo.

“Vai dizer que não mudou nada mesmo? Que você transou com Rogerinho e no dia seguinte tava tudo normal.”

“Exatamente. Você percebeu alguma mudança entre a gente nas últimas semanas? Ou em mim e Renan?” Maurílio perguntou, mas a resposta não veio. Só uma cara emburrada do outro piloto. “Então.” Passou um longo silêncio onde Julinho arrancou o cigarro da mão do outro e fumou ansiosamente.

“Quer dizer que se a gente transar não vai mudar nada?”

“Teria algum motivo pra mudar?” Era óbvio o quão alheio aos sentimentos de Julinho ele estava pela forma como aquilo soou despreocupado.

“Pelo visto não.” Foi difícil esconder a tristeza naquelas palavras.

“Então, vai ser pra hoje ou posso ir pra casa?” O moreno falou como se estivesse falando de fazer uma entrega ou alguma outra coisa rotineira.

“Você... Tem certeza?” Julinho perguntou, mas a pergunta era mais coerente direcionada a si próprio. Maurílio revirou os olhos e apagou o cigarro na Kombi antes de petelecar ele pra longe. Ele plantou as mãos na Kombi, uma em cada lado da cabeça de Julinho e se debruçou no bigodudo, colocando a cara em seu cangote.

“Absoluta.” Ele arrastou a barba de leve pela pele sensível.

Julinho imediatamente empurrou os quadris para frente, roçando no outro e puxando sua cintura. Maurílio riu e beijou o castanho, deixando ele controlar o ritmo desesperado. Logo o mais velho já tentava desabotoar a camisa do outro.

“Calma.” Maurílio segurou suas mãos com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto. “Daqui a pouco já é hora das pessoas saírem pra trabalhar. Não é um bom momento pra fazer isso no meio da rua.” O fato dele ter falado isso significava que ele tinha cogitado transar com Julinho no meio da rua o que deu mais um soco de excitação para Julinho que já tava com o pau duro de doer.

“Porra, Maurílio.” Julinho bateu a cabeça pra trás na Kombi antes de se afastar pro outro abrir a porta. Era verão e o calor se intensificava com o sol, mas a Sprinter estava longe demais pro nível do tesão. Dessa vez ele teria que aturar a falta de ar condicionado da Kombi calado.

Entraram na parte de trás da van e Maurílio sentou no colo de Julinho quase imediatamente. Levantou a regata, jogando ela no chão, antes de voltar a beijá-lo. Dessa vez ele deixou que o outro desabotoasse sua camisa e empurrar ela dos seus braços.

“Vai me mostrar como você ficou bom nisso transando com todo mundo ou quer que eu te mostre como é transar com alguém que aprendeu com os melhores como se faz?” Maurílio perguntou entre beijos. Julinho rosnou e empurrou Maurílio deitado no banco, ajoelhando entre suas pernas e segurando suas mãos por cima da cabeça.

“Vai bancar o sabichão até aqui, Maurílio?” Ele mordeu o pescoço do outro. “Sexo é minha especialidade, dodói. Eu que vou ter que te mostrar umas coisinhas.”

“Veremos.” O mais novo riu, virando a cabeça para facilitar o acesso ao seu pescoço.

Voltaram a se beijar e Julinho enfiou a mão na calça de Maurílio, o masturbando. O moreno respondeu empurrando a bunda contra a dureza na calça de Julinho. Suas mãos ainda estavam presas acima da cabeça por uma das de Julinho então puxou o outro mais perto com as pernas. Da Van empurrou contra ele de volta. Ele soltou as mãos de Maurílio com um olhar que mandava ele ficar e ele obedeceu com um sorrisinho. Abaixou sua bermuda até o joelho, cueca também e deu uns puxões em seu membro duro só pra dar uma aliviada. Então desabotoou a calça do outro e a removeu com ajuda dos chutinhos que ele deu.

“Ainda acha que é melhor do que eu?” Julinho perguntou juntando seus membros e masturbando os dois juntos. O sorriso de Maurílio era debochado.

“Do que adianta o tamanhos do câmbio se não souber passar marcha?” O sorriso dele era só dente, mas logo sua cara mudou para algo mais perverso. “Mas parece promissor.” Disse enquanto ao mesmo tempo puxava o outro mais perto com as pernas e se estica para pegar algo na lateral do carro. Foi perfeito pra deixar Julinho ocupado enquanto pegava rapidamente a camisinha e abria com os dentes, entregando-a ao bigodudo com um sorriso desafiador. Ainda achava que Julinho fosse dar pra trás, mas conhecia o piloto da Sprinter. Era só você falar que ele não faria algo que era certo dele fazer. A forma como Julinho hesitou e procurou reafirmação nos olhos de Dos Anjos só confirmou o que Maurílio havia percebido. Não que ele entendesse o motivo do drama.

Com determinação no olhar Júlio pegou a camisinha da embalagem preta, azul e dourada. Porra, não era uma das camisinhas que ele costumava comprar quando namorava e muito menos uma das que ele pegava no posto pra levar pra balada. Puxou a embalagem da mão do moreno pra ler rapidamente. “Skyn: Lubrificação Extra”. Tá, né. Desenrolou a camisinha no pau, deixando a embalagem cair no chão.

“Pode ir sem medo, tá?” Maurílio falou como um desafio mais uma vez. Tudo que Julinho queria era perguntar se ele tinha certeza, mas porra do jeito que ele tava olhando, como se duvidasse do que o piloto fosse capaz, ele não conseguiu. Também não conseguiu fazer o que a cabeça dele dizia pra fazer porque tinha sim medo de machucar seu palestrinha.

Quando Julinho encostou a ponta de dois dedos na entrada de Maurílio, o mais novo revirou os olhos, mas não reclamou. Soltou o ar num gemido leve quando os dedos o penetraram com facilidade. O castanho beijou-o com ternura enquanto empurrava os dedos mais fundo. Não esperou para começar a mexer os dedos já que Maurílio estava só puxando ele mais pra perto. Além de provocar um gemido mais agudo do palestrinha, ele empurrou Julinho com os pés, obedientemente mantendo as mãos acima da cabeça. Julinho congelou na hora.

“Me fode, porra.” Maurílio pediu, sem ar. Foi a vez de Julinho de rir, enfiando a cara no cangote do palestrinha e enchendo ele de beijos. Tirou os dedos.

Talvez ele pudesse colocar tudo de uma vez dentro dele, mas não tinha confiança pra isso. Ainda tinha medo de machucá-lo. Por tanto sua preocupação foi em vão já que ao começar a colocar a cabeça, o dono da Kombi mexeu os quadris e usou as pernas para se empurrar por completo naquele pênis grosso. Os dois soltaram gemidos esganiçados com o aperto e expansão e pararam brevemente para recuperar o fôlego repentinamente perdido. Maurílio se recuperou primeiro, quase instantaneamente, mas apesar de querer muito se mexer esperou o outro. Afinal não era a vez dele de mostrar do que era capaz.

Não demorou pra Julinho sair do transe também e dessa vez ele acreditou de verdade que podia ir em medo. Segurou a cintura do outro com força suficiente pra deixar marcado e puxou ele ainda mais perto, indo mais fundo antes de chegar pra trás até ficar só a cabeça. Parou ali pra olhar pro rosto do seu amor antes de ir fundo mais uma vez. Não se arrependeu de ter visto aquele rosto lindo se contorcer num gemido digno de WhatsApp. Continuou num ritmo empolgado enquanto beijava o moreno com voracidade. Os gemidos que Maurílio soltava dava renovava o tesão de Julinho a cada metida. Já perdidos no ato, Da Van abandonou a boca do moreno para apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro, mudando por pouco o ângulo com o qual ele fodia o outro.

Maurílio deu um grito surpreso, abandonando sua tarefa em manter as mãos onde estavam e agarrando as costas de Julinho. Uma de suas mãos agarraram seus cabelos cacheados com força e seus gemidos só aumentavam. Ele abraçou Julinho mais forte com as pernas, puxando ele mais pra perto enquanto arranhava suas costas inconscientemente. Logo o ritmo se perdeu e era difícil saber onde o corpo de um terminava e o outro começava. Julinho colocou uma mão entre eles, masturbando Maurílio. Dois puxões e ele gozou, provocando o outro a gozar também. Ainda deu umas metidas fortes antes de fraquejar e parar, deixando o corpo relaxar contra o do motorista da Kombi que agora acariciava seus cabelos. 

Ficaram uns dois minutos naquele estado nebuloso pós orgásmico. Julinho foi o primeiro a se mexer, apoiando o queixo no peito do outro numa tentativa de olhar seu rosto. Maurílio olhava pra cima com uma cara de paz que Julinho nunca tinha visto.

“E aí, fui aprovado?” Perguntou. Maurílio demorou a reagir e Julinho se perguntou se tinha usado a voz pra falar ou se só perguntou na própria cabeça, mas logo o moreno desviou o olhar do teto lentamente e se ajeitou pra conseguir olhar ele nos olhos. Então, apenas sorriu. Foi o sorriso mais lindo que Julinho já tinha visto na vida e ele queria poder tirar uma foto pra guardar pra sempre. O momento durou por pouco tempo antes de Maurílio esticar o braço pra procurar algo de baixo do banco.

“Peraí.” Pediu, saindo parcialmente debaixo do outro pra conseguir pegar uma caixa com lenços umedecidos. “Pode me zoar, mas são práticos pra caralho.” Ofereceu a caixa e Julinho hesitou. Não queria levantar ainda, mas sabia que seria melhor do que deixar o sêmen secar e ficarem colados. Finalmente aceitou a caixa, saindo de cima do outro por completo. Se limparam em silêncio e Maurílio imediatamente foi catando as roupas dos dois. “Toma.” Entregou as de Julinho pra ele, que sentiu uma pontada de decepção. Ele sabia o que significava: estava sendo expulso da Kombi. Acontecia sempre quando ia pra casa dos rolos da balada, mas era muito estranho ser expulso assim de um lugar do qual tinha até a chave.

“Maurílio, eu...” Julinho não sabia o que ia dizer, mas tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Ou talvez era melhor deixar quieto, afinal tinha acabado de transar com o amor de sua vida e não tinha significado absolutamente nada.

“Você?” Ele perguntou, um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto. 

“Acho que não sei voltar pro Barra Music.” Inventou. E não era uma mentira completa já que não fazia idéia pra que lado ficava.

“Dirigo até lá, se quiser.” Maurílio falou tranquilamente e Julinho imaginou ele oferecendo carona pra desconhecidos que ele tinha transado com ali. Se sentiu enjoado de repente.

“Pode ser.” Falou baixo e recebeu um olhar suspeito.

“Julinho, cê tá bem?” Perguntou enquanto terminava de abotoar os botões da camisa florida.

“Não.” Era verdade, mas não queria dizer o real motivo. “Acho que passei da linha na bebida ontem.” Fez uma careta.

“Pula pro banco da frente que eu te levo em casa. Mais tarde você vem buscar a Sprinter.” Sugeriu. “Pode ir lá pra casa se quiser também, tô atoa essa sexta.” Bocejou. “Mas preciso dormir um pouco.”

“Pode ser.” Julinho sorriu. É, parecia que nada tinha mudado mesmo. “Mas não quero deixar minha filha aqui muito tempo não.” Resmungou enquanto o outro pulava o banco com a memória muscular de ter feito milhares de outras vezes.

“Liga pro Rogerinho e pede pra ele tirar.” Maurílio sugeriu, vendo o outro abrir a porta e dar a volta igual uma pessoa normal. Julinho não conseguiu impedir sua cabeça de lembrar que eles transaram. Agora toda vez que visse eles juntos ia lembrar disso. Que bosta.

“Boa idéia.” Respondeu se ajeitando no banco. “É... Falando em Rogerinho, como que rolou alguma coisa entre vocês?” Decidiu perguntar. Maurílio riu.


	3. É só porque tá calor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquele banhozinho maroto.

“Você quer mesmo saber?” Maurílio perguntou, dando partida na van.

“Aí, palestrinha, não tô tentando ser enxerido não. Só não consigo nem imaginar isso.”

“Bom, a verdade é que não foi nada demais... Ele me pediu ajuda numas técnicas e... Ah, as vezes é mais fácil mostrar do que explicar. Teria rolado mais se ele não cismasse que eu sou criança.” Ele se lamentou e uma onda leve de tesão bateu em Julinho.

“E Renan?”

“Ah.” Maurílio fingiu olhar pelo retrovisor, escondendo o rosto. “Tiveram algumas ocasiões diferentes.” Ele pausou. “Ele tem uma relação complicada com sexo e... As vezes eu ajudo ele... Uhm, aliviar a tensão. É bem difícil pra ele confiar em alguém pra isso e de acordo com ele eu ‘não dou trabalho’ que nem as outras pessoas.”

“Eles sabem?”

“Sei lá. Nenhum dos dois pediu sigilo, mas também nunca surgiu o assunto, então... Que eu saiba, não.” 

Silêncio.

“Maurílio?”

“Hm?”

“Você nunca... Acabou se apaixonando assim?”

“Por causa de sexo?”

“É.”

“Não.” Silêncio. “Na verdade... Não sei se já me apaixonei.”

“Como assim?”

“Ah, eu já gostei de algumas pessoas, mas nunca... Sei lá. As pessoas falam de um jeito que... Acho que nunca senti essa coisa.”

“Nunca conheceu alguém que fizesse seu coração palpitar?”

“Não. Eu acho que... Eu só não sinto isso.”

“Não acha que um dia vai conhecer alguém e se apaixonar?”

“Não acho que sou capaz de sentir isso... Eu acho lindo. Poético. Lembro quando conheci o sentimento assistindo Pantanal e senti aquilo por mim. Vejo nos filmes e parece ser lindo sentir por outra pessoa, mas... É muito abstrato pra mim. Parece fictício.” Deu de ombros. “Não que eu me importe. Não acho que seja tão importante.”

“Não acha amor importante?”

“Não é isso. Eu amo as pessoas. Minha família, meus amigos. Não sou um psicopata. Valorizo o amor. Só não... Me apaixono.” Estacionou o carro.

“Vida boa, hein palestrinha. Deve ser maravilhoso não ter que sentir isso.” Falou com o coração apertado, saindo da Kombi. Maurílio o observou com cuidado enquanto andava até a porta de casa.

“É ruim?” Perguntou, perplexo, e destrancou a porta.

“Se apaixonar?”

“É.”

“Quando a pessoa não corresponde, sim.” Era tão irônico estar falando isso com ele sendo que era sobre ele mesmo e ele nem sabia. Maurílio deu de ombros, obviamente por fora. “Posso dormir no teu sofá?”

“Pode, ué. Mas meu quarto tem ar condicionado.” Sugeriu calmamente.

“Aí, viu? Você disse que não mudaria nada, mas você nunca me convidou pra dormir no teu quarto antes.” Julinho acusou, mas sorria.

“O que mudou foi esse calor infernal. Tô convidando por causa do ar que eu não costumo ligar.” Tirou a camisa despreocupado. “Não pensa demais que daqui a pouco vai sair fumaça dessa sua cabeça.” Zoou antes de sumir pelo corredor. “Só toma um banho primeiro se quiser dormir comigo.” Voltou tacando uma toalha no bigodudo. “Inclusive...” Maurílio sorriu maliciosamente. “Se quiser que eu te mostre do que sou capaz, podemos até tomar banho juntos.”

Julinho encarou ele por um momento, aproveitando pra olhar bem ele. Estava sem camisa com uma toalha azul pendurada no ombro. As calças jeans estavam abertas e caindo na frente deixando aparente que ele já estava ficando duro. Continuava descalço. Julinho sorriu de volta e aproveitou pra se soltar. Ao invés de responder com palavras foi até seu dodói e o empurrou contra a parede mais próxima, o beijando. Era ao mesmo tempo libertador poder simplesmente pegar ele na hora que quisesse sem medo. Ao mesmo tempo também dava nos nervos saber que não era só ele que podia fazer isso.

“Cara, você precisa se acalmar.” Disse Maurílio, arfando.

“Olha quem fala que lá na Kombi não era eu quem tava com pressa não neném.”

“Você que começou apressado! Aí começar apressado pra empacar no meio também é foda.”

“Acabou?” Perguntou sobre a reclamação, ansioso para voltar à pegação. Maurílio revirou os olhos e puxou sua mão pro banheiro.

Em silêncio pendurou sua toalha e se despiu. Julinho seguiu fazendo o mesmo. Casualmente Maurílio entrou no box de vidro temperado e ligou a água. Julinho pensou como seria bom morar ali com chuveiro à gás, mas rapidamente sacudiu o pensamento da cabeça. Seguiu o moreno, que estava lindo debaixo da água corrente. Ficou surpreso ao ser puxado para perto, debaixo da água, espremidos para caber dentro do spray. Maurílio não perdeu tempo pra beijar o pescoço e peito do mais velho.

Cansado de encher a boca de água, o palestrinha empurrou Julinho contra a parede e continuou beijando e mordendo seu pescoço e ombros enquanto passava as mãos no corpo molhado. Porra, a pressão dos dentes nas mordidas era mais que perfeita e Julinho mordeu os lábios, enterrando uma mão no cabelo cacheado do moreno. Ele deu um pulinho quando Maurílio beliscou seu mamilo de repente e riu. Seus beijos foram descendo, primeiro espalhados pelo peitoral, depois fazendo uma trilha direcionada pro outro mamilo.

Primeiro lambeu, depois chupou, deixando seus dentes roçarem de leve. Julinho se surpreendeu com as faíscas de prazer que aquilo dava. Ele nem sabia que homem também podia sentir isso. O outro mamilo era puxado e massageado por uma das mãos de Maurílio. Logo voltou a beijar a pele envolta, descendo pela barriga. Honestamente era a única parte do corpo que deixava Julinho inseguro. Em especial aquela linha que definia onde a barriga começava e que se tornara muito visível depois que a barriga começou a cair por cima dela. O palestrinha desviou os beijos pro lado e mordiscou o cantinho da tal linha, o que de alguma forma acalmou o bigodudo.

Os beijos passaram brevemente pela pélvis antes de chegarem na coxa onde viraram mordidinhas leves antes de subirem de novo como beijos. Maurílio tinha se ajoelhado em algum momento daquela situação e deu um sorriso prometedor antes de começar chupando suas bolas, uma de cada vez. Lentamente, sem usar as mãos, deslizou a língua até chegar na cabeça. Lambeu a cabeça antes de fazer movimentos de baixo para cima, da base até a cabeça, encarando seus olhos com desejo. Passou então a colocar o pau na boca, fazendo um esforço para engolir tudo, já que era bem grosso. 

Saliva escorria por seu queixo e ele fez sucção no céu da boca, apertando a cabeça com a pressão. Julinho deu um puxão involuntário no cabelo de Maurílio com a sensação. Maurílio gemeu, deixando a vibração de sua voz chegar no pênis. Deixou Julinho foder a boca dele como queria um pouco antes de tomar o controle de novo. Colocou o máximo que conseguiu dentro da boca, tendo cuidado pra não engasgar e engoliu, arrancando sibilos do outro. Gemeu de novo, propositalmente num tom mais grave que seu normal, provocando vibrações maiores. Enquanto isso moveu sua língua pela parte de baixo do membro. Eram muitas sensações e Julinho tentou puxar ele, mas a resistência no olhar dele fez com que o mais velho relaxasse, se permitindo gozar no fundo da garganta do palestrinha. 

Ao mesmo tempo que Maurílio engolia cada gota de leite, ele se masturbava, olhos ainda fixos nos de Julinho (que era incapaz de desviar o olhar). Quando o leite acabou, ele se levantou, se afastando pra debaixo da água com um sorriso no rosto. E puta merda o pau de Julinho já queria ficar duro de novo só com aquilo. Queria ajudar, mas a parede parecia ser toda a estabilidade que ele tinha naquele momento. Logo viu que não precisaria, pois quando conseguiu reorganizar as idéias pra olhar pra Maurílio ele já estava passando xampu.

“Mermão...” Julinho arrastou, cambaleando pra se desencostar da parede. “Onde tu aprendeu a fazer aquilo?”

“Ué, Julinho.” Ele riu. “Você não era o mestre especialista do sexo?”

“Porra, mas isso não conta! Oral não conta!” Se defendeu, conseguindo fazer suas pernas funcionarem.

“Diz isso pra essa mãozinha sua apoiada na parede.” Maurílio tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. “Mas se você acha que não valeu... Ainda tenho muitos truques na manga.”

“E eu que tenho fogo no cu...” Julinho comentou. Não sabia de onde Dos Anjos tirava tanta energia. Ele nem parecia estar cansado. “Mas sério, onde tu aprendeu aquilo?”

“Com profissionais.”

“Profissionais? Nunca vi nenhuma prostituta fazer o que você fez, palestrinha.” Agora ele que revirou os olhos pro sorriso babaca na cara do moreno. “Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva que NÃO valeu. Mas... Se tivesse valido, tu taria de parabéns.” Admitiu e olhou pra própria mão que ainda usava a parede de apoio. Maurílio riu.

“Não foi com prostituta. Foi com... Profissionais _em_ sexo. Não _de_ sexo. Ahm, tive alguns professores ao longo de muitos anos que meio que me disciplinaram.” Ele deu de ombros, parecendo meio desconfortável com o assunto.

“Anos? Dodói, tu é muito novo pra tá falando em muitos anos. Se você não quer me contar, tudo bem, mas... Tá estranho isso.”

“É. Por isso não gosto de falar muito nisso. Porque as pessoas julgam. Diremos que eu fui iniciado sexualmente meio cedo. Mas te garanto que ninguém me 'coagiu’ nem nada. Rolou uma proposta, eu aceitei e gostei. Desde então eu aprendi a cada vez gostar mais de sexo.” Olhou pro outro que estava inteiramente ensaboado cheio de espuma. “E a fazer algumas coisas... Como aquilo.”

“Perdoa minha pergunta, mas... Qual foi a proposta?”

“Promete não julgar ele? Foi uma pessoa muito boa pra minha vida.”

“Vai, desembucha.”

“Lembra que eu te contei do Seu Antônio? Antigo dono da minha Kombi?”

“Sei.”

“Ele me ensinou a dirigir em troca de... Eu ajudar ele.”

“Ué, ele não era tarado na sua tia?”

“Então. Eu levava as calcinhas dela pra ele e ajudava ele a fantasiar estar com ela.” Maurílio desligou a água.

“Maurílio, que merda. Tu era muito criança quando ele morreu. Quatorze anos, né?”

“Melhora se eu disser que foi idéia minha? E que a princípio ele foi contra por eu só ser vinte e quatro anos mais novo?”

“Olha, ele pode até ter sido bom contigo, mas não dá pra defender pedófilo, não, palestrinha. Porra imagina se o cara não tivesse morrido e tivesse grudado em você até hoje? Tu ia tá com um cara de quase sessenta anos!”

“Cê tá ligado que eu curto velho, né?” Maurílio foi andando pro quarto, toalha enrolada na cintura.

“Caralho! É isso! Viu? Aposto que é por causa desse desgraçado!” Julinho foi atrás.

“Júlio, chega.” Dos Anjos colocou a mão das sobrancelhas, a paciência acabando.

“Cara, se Rogerinho souber dessa história acho que ele taca fogo na sua Kombi só por ter pertencido ao cara.” Apesar da insistência no assunto, Maurílio riu, procurando alguma coisa no armário. Logo achou dois samba canções de seda e jogou um para Julinho. “De qualquer forma nada disso explica nada.” Decidiu então.

“Como não?” Fechou a porta e ligou o ar.

“Ah, sei lá.” Julinho desistiu, cansado demais pra explicar e fechou o blackout para ajudar. “Também comecei a transar novo e nem por isso sei essas paradas técnicas.”

“Como eu disse, eu tive professores. Atores a maioria. Alguns diretores.” Ele apagou as luzes e se jogou na cama seguido por Julinho.

“O pessoal que você transporta? Porra, Maurílio tem alguém que você interaja sem transar?”

“Lógico que tem. Minha mãe, minha vó, minha tia, o Tony.” Maurílio parou. “Tá, mas pelo menos eu nunca transei com ninguém sem nem saber o nome.” Ele passou a batata quente pro outro.

“Prefiro não saber o nome pra não me apegar. É uma escolha.”

“Julinho, eu já vi você transando com um copo de cerveja.” Maurílio olhava com muita seriedade pra ele. “Você enfia o pau em qualquer lugar que deixem.”

“Foda-se!” Falou na falta do que falar. “Porra, me deixa ser feliz assim.” Ele queria dizer que se apaixonava fácil e que precisava se proteger, mas achou que poderia machucar o amigo, fora que ele não entenderia. “Mas e aí, continua sua história.”

“Não tem muita história. Só foram me ensinando coisinhas. Cada pessoa me ensinou algo novo. Ambiente de ator é ambiente de sexo.”

“Mas como você chegou a transar com os atores?”

“Quando eu tô com ator na Kombi eu gosto sempre de satisfazer todas as vontades deles.” Mesmo no escuro era visível o sorriso malicioso no piloto.

“Caralho, tu é putinha de ator!” Julinho arregalou os olhos, encarando ele. “Porra e eu achava que tu era mó virjão.” A risada de Maurílio sacudia a cama de mola e o balanço se gravou imediatamente na mente de Julinho. “Mas aí, tu mandou bem pra caralho.” Falou baixo, com sinceridade e olhou o outro, vendo o sorriso em seu rosto.

Maurílio se virou, apoiando a cabeça no peito do amigo e se aconchegou ali. Julinho mal conseguia acreditar e demorou pra abraçá-lo ali, acariciando o cabelo úmido.

“Boa noite, Júlio César.” O palestrinha se virou pra dar um beijo rápido no maxilar de Julinho antes de se reaconchegar.

“Boa noite, Maurílio.” É, ele poderia se acostumar a isso, pensou Julinho, dando um beijo na testa do outro. 


	4. Amor é isso que eu sinto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desabafos e confissões.

Se Julinho soubesse o quanto Maurílio gostava de transar eles já tinham começado assim que se conheceram. E ele teria que admitir que essa história de técnica funcionava mesmo. Nas semanas depois daquele dia Julinho tinha tido mais prazer do que em todas suas experiências sexuais anteriores juntas. Fora a quantidade de coisa inusitada.

Era cada truque que Maurílio tinha que só deixava ele com mais vontade de transar com o palestrinha. Ele teve que admitir à Julinho que talvez quantidade também era uma grande vantagem. Que nunca tinha transado tanto com a mesma pessoa em tão pouco tempo, dizendo que era a primeira pessoa que conhecera que conseguia manter o ritmo dele.

O mais impressionante era a resiliência do moreno de não demonstrar que estavam transando. Julinho só entendeu o quão sério ele levava o ato de continuar normalmente com a vida quando eles transaram antes do programa.

Quando Julinho parou a Sprinter na frente do estúdio, Maurílio estava encostado na Kombi fumando casualmente. Antes que Da Van pudesse sair da van o mais novo tinha entrado no lado do passageiro. Ele conseguiu fazer Julinho gozar em exatos 2 minutos e meio antes de sair, deixando o outro dentro do carro completamente acabado. Acabou que Rogerinho quase deu uma surra nele por demorar a sair do carro, falando que ele ia atrasar o programa. Maurílio estava agindo tão casualmente que Julinho teve que se perguntar se tinha sido uma alucinação.

A partir dali Julinho também parou de pensar tanto a respeito do sexo fora de hora. O único problema é que sem ocupar sua mente pensando em Maurílio transando, era fácil deixar pensamentos mais perigosos encherem sua mente. Afinal não é como se o sexo fosse diminuir o amor crescente pelo palestrinha. Muito pelo contrário, só crescia cada vez mais rápido. Logo ficava difícil de não sorrir só por vê-lo ou se perder por tempo demais naqueles olhos cor de mel ou assistir atenciosamente sua boca abrindo num sorriso. Precisava confessar seu sentimento. Mesmo sabendo que não daria em nada, precisava tirar aquilo do peito e estava determinado.

Pretendia contar num domingo, imaginando que passaria o dia com o palestrinha. Ultimamente tinham passado mais tempo juntos do que separados. Até a rota de Maurílio mudou pra propositalmente pegar as mesmas ruas da Sprinter, inevitavelmente fazendo Julinho parar com a desculpa pros passageiros de que precisava ir ao banheiro. Certamente eles já tinham decidido que ele estava com algum problema. Infelizmente naquele domingo não rolou.

 _E aí, chuchu? Ta atoa?_ Julinho mandou no zap. Era a primeira vez em dias que Maurílio não avisava que ia passar pra buscar Julinho em casa. Ele já até gostava do vento das janelas da Kombi refrescando seu corpo suado.

 _Esqueci de te avisar. Tô na casa de Renan que Renanzinho tá com a mãe. Amanhã a gente se fala._ Respondeu o moreno.

Júlio César nunca tinha olhado por tanto tempo pro celular. Ele releu aquilo mil vezes, tentando encontrar mais palavras, mais detalhes. Lembrou do que Maurílio tinha dito sobre o que fazia com Renan e só conseguia imaginar isso. Um Mr. Brightside pessoal. Era ciúme, ele sabia. Lógico que sentiria ciúmes, devia ter esperado que isso fosse acontecer. Afinal, Maurílio era um homem livre. Não estavam namorando nem nada. Era só sexo casual. Só isso! Julinho tentou se convencer, mas acabou desabando no choro. Ficou contente por seu quarto ser fora da casa ou arriscaria Brenner ouvir e ficar na bad com ele. No dia seguinte chegou no programa atrasado, mas ao verem que ele não fez esforço pra tirar os óculos escuros, nem Rogerinho reclamou.

“Ô, Julinho! O que houve com você, rapá? É ressaca isso?” Rogerinho só perguntou no final do programa.

“Ô, Rogerinho, eu acho que ele tá falando muito alto pra ter sido ressaca.” Renan complementou, olhando pra Julinho com julgamento.

“É, cara. Você não tá com uma cara muito legal não.” Maurílio concordou, preocupado.

“Ah, sei lá.” Ele falou olhando nos olhos de Maurílio, querendo gritar. “Devo tá com gripe.”

“Espero que seja só gripe mesmo!” Rogerinho declarou. “Que se for droga eu culpo o Maurílio!”

“Porque eu?!” Maurílio reclamou. “Eu só fumo!”

“E, como todo mundo sabe, é aí que começa!” 

“Que droga o que Rogerinho. Cê num sabe que não pode misturar essas coisas com suplemento? Porra, eu trabalho com meu corpo.” Julinho falou enquanto abaixava os óculos de modo que só Rogerinho conseguisse ver seus olhos inchados. Sabia que o amigo entenderia.

“Se não é droga... Você tá usando camisinha?” Rogerinho quase gritou.

“Claro, né parceiro. Eu sou profissional.” Se gabou e ficou orgulhoso de ter conseguido manter os olhos longe do palestrinha enquanto falava.

“Olha Rogerinho, camisinha não funciona, não. Quando eu transei com a mãe do Renanzinho a gente usou três! Três, Rogerinho! E além de ter nascido a criança eu fiquei mais de uma semana tendo que fazer xixi num copo de tanto doença que eu peguei!” Renan contou e os outros fizeram caretas.

“Então você tem que ver isso aí, Julinho!” Rogerinho complementou.

“Ô, Rogerinho, cê tá maluco? Camisinha é feita pra ser usada uma só. Cê usa mais que é lógico que vai dá merda.”

“Eu concordo com Julinho.” Maurílio assentiu. “Não dá pra concordar com tudo que Renan diz, não, Rogerinho.” Parecia que ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas olhou pra Julinho antes de fechar a boca.

“Você acha que só porque a gente começou a namorar que eu vou ficar concordando com ele só por isso?” Rogerinho virou com mais raiva que o normal.

“Eu acho.” Maurílio cruzou os braços teimosamente.

“Namorando? O que?!” Julinho quase gritou. “E VOCÊ TAVA SABENDO DISSO?” Ele quase empurrou Maurílio do banco.

“Foi logo antes de você chegar! Calma!” Maurílio se afastou, colocando as mãos na sua frente.

“EU NÃO TÔ ENTENDENDO O ALVOROÇO, JULINHO! VOCÊ TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA COMIGO NAMORAR O RENAN?”

“O que?? Eu???” Julinho ficou chocado com a insinuação, será que Rogerinho achava mesmo que ele se limitava a ser hétero e cigano? “Claro que não, ô Rogerinho. Eu não tenho nada com isso, não! Só fiquei surpreso!” Se defendeu.

“Acho bom.” Rogerinho resmungou.

“Inclusive acho que devemos comemorar, meu amigos! Ao meu primeiro relacionamento!” Renan falou e terminou ali, deixando todos confusos sobre suas palavras, mas igualmente contentes em comemorar.

Ignoraram o horário de almoço e foram pra um bar. Conversaram bastante os quatro, Renan contando a história de quando Renanzinho conheceu Rogerinho e que fica feliz que Renanzinho vai adorar saber da notícia. Depois de um tempo o casal abandonou a mesa pra dançar, aproveitando a falta de música.

“Acha que tá mesmo gripado? Já tá com uma cara bem melhor.” Maurílio observou.

“É, sei lá.” Decidiu que já podia tirar os óculos. “Devia ser só uma alergia.”

“Melhor, que não pega.” Ele piscou pro outro, sorrindo. “Quer ir lá pra casa? Acho que eles não vão ficar mais muito tempo. Renanzinho tem capoeira.”

“Pode ser.” Julinho sorriu. Estava menos noiado sobre o que teria acontecido na casa de Renan e determinado a contar seus sentimentos.

Quando chegaram na casa do palestrinha, se jogaram no sofá e ligaram a TV. Julinho estava muito ocupado pensando no que ia dizer pra prestar atenção na forma que Maurílio estava só passando de canal em canal. 

“Quer transar?” Perguntou casualmente entre canais.

“Agora não.” Julinho respondeu rindo, era uma das coisas novas pelas quais se apaixonou, a forma descontraída com qual Maurílio tratava sexo.

“Quer pedir uma pizza?” Maurílio usou mesmo tom da pergunta anterior.

“Pode ser.” Puxou o celular do bolso pra discar. Era perfeito, contaria enquanto esperava e se desse merda teria pizza como consolação. Quando desligou o telefone, olhou pra Maurílio. Preciso de contar uma coisa, pensou. Maurílio, preciso te contar uma coisa, ensaiou de novo.

“Julinho, posso desabafar com você?” Maurílio falou num suspiro.

“Oi?” Pegou ele desprevenido. “Claro, mermão. A gente é brother.”

“É que ontem eu conversei muito com Renan, sabe? Ele tava falando como tava apaixonado e que tinha vontade de passar o resto da vida só com Rogerinho. Aí eu fiquei pensando que... Deve ser tão bom isso. Ter sempre alguém pra conversar e transar, poder chegar em casa todos os dias pra alguém que te faz feliz. Eu queria poder ter isso. Essa estabilidade. Você acha que seria possível ter um relacionamento sem me apaixonar?”

“Eu... Eu não sei. Acho que sim, mas... Não seria legal. Eu casei pela primeira vez com uma menina que achou que tivesse engravidado de mim e a gente nem se conhecia. Era horrível... Nem transar a gente transou mais.” Julinho sacudiu aquele horror da sua mente. “O amor faz a gente colocar a felicidade do outro em primeiro lugar. E quando alguém que a gente ama fica feliz, a gente fica feliz junto.”

“Achei que isso se chamasse altruísmo.”

“É como se fosse, mas por pessoas que são especiais pra gente.”

“Se eu me comprometer a me dedicar completamente à alguém que eu goste bastante, isso poderia ser chamado de amor?”

“Você chamaria se fizessem por você?”

“Depende de quem fosse.”

“Então tá aí sua resposta.” Julinho assistiu o rosto do palestrinha cair e suspirar.

“Eu nunca vou ter isso.” Maurílio se lamentou. “Ninguém se comprometeria a mim assim. Qual garantia elas teriam de que eu não fosse ir embora sem nada poderoso como amor pra me manter?”

“Se a pessoa estivesse apaixonada por você e te conhecesse, saberia.” Julinho não pode evitar chegar mais perto, deixando sua voz ficar mais baixa. “Saberia que você é um cara de palavra, que nunca trairia ninguém. Que conversa sobre tudo com tranquilidade e que...” Julinho olhou pra baixo. “Maurílio, _eu_ te amo.” Disse rápido, antes que perdesse a coragem. Ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo. Como se escrito por alguém sem criatividade, o telefone de Maurílio tocou convenientemente.

“ _Alô? Sim. Agora??? Tá bom, tá bom! Eu tô indo!_ ” Maurílio levantou muito rápido, desviando totalmente de Julinho. “Vou ter que buscar uns atores no studio. Aqui, pode comer toda se quiser.” Maurílio colocou uma nota de vinte na mesa. “Não devo voltar muito tarde, mas se você for embora tranca a porta e joga de baixo da porta.” Ele tirou um chaveiro da parede e jogou pra Julinho. “O chaveiro passa certinho pelo cantinho da porta.” Explicou, dando uma olhada no espelho da sala antes de sair correndo. “Tchau!”

“Maurílio, espera!” Foi atrás, mas decidiu que era melhor não atrasa-lo. “Tchau!” Gritou antes de voltar pro sofá. Ficou brincando com o chaveiro, vendo as letras inscritas na parte de metal: “Amanda Dos Anjos”. Registrou o nome em sua mente, mas passou despercebido pela sua consciência. Lembrou que pelo menos teria uma pizza inteira de consolação.


	5. Te ter como hábito.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amor pode se manifestar de muitas formas.

Tudo que Maurílio não teve que se esforçar pra tudo continuar como era antes deles transarem ele se esforçou para evitar Julinho pelos próximos dias. Quando chegou quinta, o habitual dia que eles saiam para beber, ele já esperava uma desculpa. O que ele não esperava era Maurílio aparecer bem na hora que o outro costumava sair de casa. E menos ainda o que aconteceu depois.

“Boa tarde, Dona Laury. O Júlio César tá em casa?” Julinho ouviu da cozinha.

“Tá, sim, meu bem, entra.” Ela disse docemente antes de sair andando fazendo seu barulhinho habitual. “Ele tá na cozinha.”

“Maurílio! Que cê tá fazendo aqui, ô, dodói?” Julinho falou baixo, sabendo que ambiente não seria dos melhores pra fazer qualquer coisa.

“Eu vim te buscar pra gente sair. Sei que você gosta de encontrar lá com a Sprinter, mas... Tava pensando da gente ir pra outro lugar hoje.”

“Podia ter ligado. Respondido minhas mensagens...” Acusou.

“Desculpa. Só fiquei pensando muito com que você me disse... Foi até um alívio você não ter me esperado aquele dia.” Maurílio se abriu com facilidade, como sempre. O coração de Julinho bateu mais forte.

“Tá. Eu já volto.” Julinho concedeu, mas já estava preparado pra falar que não deixaria Maurílio ficar brincando com o coração dele. Logo estavam na Kombi em movimento. Um pano preto fazia uma cortina entre a parte da frente e de traz, fazendo com que ficasse impossível de ver dentro.

“Onde a gente tá indo?” Julinho perguntou.

“Algum lugar bonito.” Maurílio respondeu com simplicidade. “Eu tava pensando, na época que eu fazia enfermaria, uma das aulas que eu mais gostava era de química.” Ele desacelerou, passeando com o carro pela orla do Leme e apreciando a vista. O sol ia se pôr em breve. “É a química que controla tudo no nosso corpo. Todas as sensações, as emoções. Inclusive o amor. Então, cheguei à seguinte conclusão: um bom namoro é só uma questão manter uma pessoa como um hábito com intuito de provocar a produção de ocitocina, um dos hormônios da felicidade. Então talvez eu não consiga produzir esse hormônio, mas ainda produzo outros relacionados à felicidade...” Ele subiu na calçada e estacionou com a porta traseira virada pra praia. Desligou o carro quase que imediatamente e saiu. “Então, se eu fizer de alguém um hábito com o intuito de provocar a produção de outros hormônios de felicidade, daria no mesmo. A diferença é que qualquer pessoa pode fazer qualquer outra se divertir, mas ninguém sabe porque algumas fazem as pessoas produzirem ocitocina, ou seja, se apaixonarem.” Ele respirou fundo olhando pra Julinho que já tinha saído da Kombi e se encontra ao seu lado, já sem entender muita coisa. “Mas eu sei de uma coisa: essas últimas semanas com você foram as mais felizes da minha vida e se eu puder passar o resto dela assim, eu largaria todo o resto. Com ou sem a merda da ocitocina.” Ele falou abrindo a porta de trás, revelando seu interior.

Os bancos haviam sido modificados para alinharem as laterais ao invés de fazerem fila e no meio tinha sido grampeada no carpete uma canga colorida. Um dos bancos segurava um balde de gelo com champagne e no outro tinham dois coolers. Várias velas de led estavam presas com durex pelas paredes.

“O que eu quero dizer é... Se você concordar com toda essa teoria do que é o amor, eu quero te ter como hábito. Como... Namorado.”

Julinho estava mais preparado pra ser abduzido por alienígenas rosa de pintinha amarelas do que pra aquilo. Ele ficou encarando a Kombi antes de conseguir mexer seus olhos para Maurílio. Não soube o que dizer, só puxou o outro num beijo apaixonado.

“Você tá me pedindo em namoro mesmo?” Julinho perguntou incrédulo. “Tipo você ser só meu sem sair piranhando por aí?” Maurílio riu.

“Só seu, mas só porque eu sei que você dá conta de eu não precisar de mais ninguém.” Julinho mordeu seu pescoço, deixando uma marca funda. Queria que ninguém nunca mais tocasse no que era dele. Ficou maluco quando o outro gemeu e se esfregou na sua já existente ereção. “Se você me deixar em controle a gente fecha a Kombi e abre ela de novo a tempo de ver o pôr do sol.” Maurílio se gabou.

“Isso é uma promessa?” Julinho provocou, já entrando na Kombi. Maurílio acentiu fechando a porta atrás deles.

A promessa foi cumprida por pouco, mas resultou no dois arfando demais pra conseguir abrir a porta pra ver o sol sumindo no horizonte. Viram só o céu virar rosa laranja e roxo pelas janelinhas de cima. Até começarem a aparecer estrelas.

“Você tinha razão.” Maurílio falou depois do longo silêncio.

“Uh?” Julinho perguntou ainda ser ar, mas se levantou pra pegar o champanhe.

“Sobre as coisas mudarem.” Maurílio tirou comida e pratos do cooler. “Acho que nada disso teria acontecido se não tivéssemos transado.”

“Agora vai mudar tudo, né?” Não era bem uma pergunta. Era mais algo a se esperar, mas Maurílio congelou. “Palestrinha, se você não quisesse mudar, cê teria deixado como tava.” Ele falou com a maior serenidade que conseguiu, tentando não mostrar o medo em sua voz.

“Eu quero muito.” Maurílio olhou pra ele com uma ansiedade no olhar que Julinho não sabia de onde vinha. “Mas não é a primeira vez que eu tento fazer isso. Sempre entro de cara e mudo tudo de repente e... Da errado.” Ele suspirou. “Quero que dê certo com você. Eu sinto que... Você é diferente. Você me olha diferente. Ninguém nunca olhou pra mim assim. Quero ter você olhando assim pra mim pra sempre e eu acho que... É porque eu te amo. Do _meu_ jeito... Então quero ir com calma pra saborear isso pelo tempo que durar.”

“Quem diria que você fosse ser tão meloso.” Julinho riu. “Tudo bem, meu mel. A gente vai com calma.” Tomou o rosto do palestrinha em suas mãos e o beijou lentamente.

“Só uma coisa.” Maurílio falou entre os beijos carinhosos que trocavam.

“Fala, meu dengo.” Julinho se sentia realizado a cada _meu_ que dizia.

“Minha mãe quer te conhecer.” Maurílio falou timidamente.

Eles riram da ironia, sabendo que nenhum dos dois eram muito bons em ter calma mesmo. Estouraram o champanhe em comemoração e só saíram de lá de madrugada, felizes e juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quero deixar claro que não é minha intenção deixar o passado do Maurílio em branco e pretendo explorar melhor em outras fics da série.


End file.
